Of Temptation and Seduction
by VanillaaS2
Summary: ONESHOT - After a couple rounds of drinks on her 18th birthday, multiple circumstances push Sakura towards the arts of seduction and temptation… and who better to test out her new desires on than Kakashi? KAKASAKU - lime-lemon in Part II / R&R'


**Of Temptation and Seduction  
(**_title subjected to change_**)**

-A Kakashi Sakura One-Shot in two parts.

**Disclaimer:** For the safety and mentality states of little children everywhere… it's a miracle that Naruto doesn't belong to me T.T''... I would have probably made Kakashi striptease and pole dance or something… LOL now there's a nice sight… xD

**Summary:** After a couple rounds of alcohol-induced drinks on Sakura's 18th birthday, multiple circumstances push our favourite pink-haired kunoichi towards the arts of seduction and temptation. Who better to test out her new practises on but our favourite silver-haired jounin? KakaSaku

**A/N:** It's been so long since I've put finger on keyboard with the objective of writing a story in mind… but here I am again; ending my long interlude of absence. This is intended to be an two-shot because of the very complicated situations I would be put in if I were to continue from the ending, but, if pressed, or if sudden inspiration hits me, I'll probably write a short novelette and continue from there… Hope you guys enjoy it! :3  
Btw - its unbeta'd. So I apologize for any.. um grammar or spelling errors in advance. Sorry guys!

-xx.Strawberry-Kiss

Part I – The Realization of Temptation

_'Oh Yoshiro- Your fervent gaze upon me has pushed me too far! I have to have you now before this fierce desire burns me from the inside!' Gasped Matsumi as she threw the wineglass she had been holding on the floor and flew into her lover's arms, not leaving a hair's breath between them. Matsumi tore at his shirt in urgency as her mouth covered every new inch of skin she bared. Situating her kisses everywhere she could, the glamorous brunette leaned down to capture in her mouth one of his nip-'_

Kakashi absentmindedly turned a page of his beloved _Icha Icha_. He had read aforesaid passage numerous times and now knew the chapter- no book- _books_, off by heart. Exhaling deeply, the silver-haired jounin took another swig from his Awamori as he looked around and scrutinized his surroundings. He crinkled his nose dispassionately at the heavy musky scent of alcohol mixed with sweat and frowned at the loud music. Oh well, it _was_ a club after all. Sighing, Kakashi tipped what was left in his drained glass into his mask-covered mouth and was about to order for a Shochu when a disturbingly soft pair of hands covered his headband and eye. He didn't need to look up to realize who it was.

'Kakashi-sensei! Are you having a good time?' A pink-haired kunoichi giggled out, dropping her hands closer to his neck and trailing about his collar.

Kakashi stiffened. Had his student gotten carried away with her birthday celebration of finally being able to legally drink alcohol? He drew in a breath. Sure enough, the light linger of coolers and beers played around on her breath as she slid onto the couch across from him.

'Sakura, have you been drinking?' he asked inattentively, already knowing the answer.

'Of course! What good is an eighteenth-birthday celebration without drinking?' the kunoichi slurred as she reached out and took his glass only to frown at its emptiness. Then as if a sudden stroke of inspiration had hit her, Sakura leaned across the table, closer to Kakashi, and beamed.

'Wanna buy me a drink?'

Kakashi paused, but leafed indifferently back to the page he had left off and continued reading. 'Not really' he mumbled, barely audible amidst all the music.

Sakura pulled a face. 'But it's my birthday! And I don't recall you getting me anything at all anyways. It's never too late to make up for a present!'

Still no reaction, Kakashi just continued on reading blithely as if she weren't even there. Sakura pouted. 'Awww… C'mon sensei! Not even one drink? What do you say?'

Sighing, Kakashi put down his book and regarded her with a hooded eye. Sakura pouted and blinked. Twice. Was she batting her eyelashes at him?

'Fine, fine… One drink won't hurt. What would you like Madam?'

Sakura giggled at the way he was addressing her. 'One Appletini please.'

Inwardly surprised at her already-broad knowledge of drinks, Kakashi ordered for his desired Shochu with her addition. Sakura leaned back in her seat, satisfied that she had gotten a drink out of him with ease as the older ninja turned his attention back to his book.

Sakura wasn't sure if it was the alcohol she had consumed, or maybe it was the loud music, but something was pounding inside her head. She wasn't sure what it was, but the egging feeling she was experiencing had quite the chokehold on her body and was demanding not to be overlooked. What was it? Squirming uncomfortably in her soft couch, she looked over at Kakashi to see if he had noticed. Nope, sure enough, he just continued on reading carelessly, one eye and one hand on book. Sakura gazed at his fingers- had they always been so long and alluring? Idly, she wondered how one of those strong looking hands would feel, grasping her brea-

The pink-haired jounin gasped inaudibly. Did she just indolently visualize an intimate scene between her and her teacher, 14 years her senior? Clandestinely slapping herself mentally, Sakura fixed her gaze on the top of his head, deciding it was one of the locations of him easier on her slowly escaping sanity. Shortly after deciding aforementioned task, Sakura realized that she hadn't the height required to fully see the top of his head, hell if they had been standing, she would have barely reached two inches above his shoulder. So she settled for looking at what her eyes could reach, the topmost spikes of his messy silver hair. They stuck up all over the place, in disoriented yet not necessarily unappealing attitude. She subconsciously remembered sparring with him once on water. They had both been soaked after the tiresome ordeal. Sakura could recall her own wet clumps of hair sticking unattractively over her face with the occasion tinge of dirt and grasses while Kakashi's, although not in its usual gravity-defying state, had remained considerably appealing; if not enhanced.

Although his hair had too, clung to his face with frequent water droplets slowly sliding down his infamous mask, his hair had kept its bristly hue; only slightly toned down. The uneven locks of silver had framed his face quite nicely due to the absence of his habitual headband, and were hanging nonchalantly around his face as if he had just taken a shower. Kakashi- _Shower_. Shower- _Clothes_. _Absence of Clothes_.

Sakura let out a little yelp as her own thoughts consumed her yet again. Kakashi looked up from his book with a slightly raised eyebrow and an expression of disinterest. He regarded her light blush- or had it been deep? It was hard to tell in the dim light of the club, with occasional differently coloured lights playing across the surfaces. After what felt like to Sakura a few years, but was probably only a few seconds, Kakashi went back to his book with a look of nonchalance.

Checking to make sure that Kakashi's attention was fixed on his book, Sakura allowed herself a tiny sigh of relief. Swallowing her interest in her teacher's hair with a light blush, Sakura lowered her gaze and found herself staring absentmindedly into his unfocused eye. There was something about that blasé expression upon his book that made Sakura want to drool… his expression was so vacant yet so intent at the same time. She idly wondered how he could see properly out of one eye the whole time. Weren't the presence of _two_ required to correctly calculate distance and speed? That being said, not being able to calculate the distance and velocity of a sharp, pointy object heading directly for you is quite the handicap for a ninja. Well, unless you were a laid back, consistently late, silver-haired jounin of course. Sakura could recall many times in the heat of battle where said ninja had lazily pulled out his notorious literature whilst not missing a beat in battle, and yet still manage kick all the butts of the opposition; twice.

Her eyes trailed past the ridge of his nose, covered by his mask but still so prominent, and located her designated location; his mouth. She took in every detail of his mask-covered lips and every small twitch of muscle that moved when he inhaled or exhaled. The girl nearly moaned at the thought of kissing those perfectly formed lips.

The waitress chose the right time to arrive with the drinks, for Sakura would have probably found herself drawing a nice mental essay of Kakashi's crotch complete with captions, hypothesis, and diagrams within the next few minutes. The older jounin looked up and facetiously thanked the blonde who had delivered their drinks. Sakura found herself frown the instant their eyes had locked. The blonde didn't even bother to conceal her blush and her obvious interest as she placed one hand on the table dangerously close to Kakashi's. 'Anything else I can get you?' she asked; her voice with a heavy seductive hue.

Sakura's frown deepened. She was inwardly thankful that the darkness of the club had masked the look on her face now with the blatant intent of committing homicide. She scrutinized the blonde. She was older, maybe in her early-twenties. Her body was far more mature than Sakura's. The tight waitress uniform that she had worn and the lack of buttons she had bothered to fasten showed her voluptuous figure. Thankfully, the curve of her hips had been somewhat diminished by the customary apron-like skirt secured around her waist. Her long slender legs seemed to glow an alabaster colour in the dim light. She bent down closer to Kakashi. If he had looked up, he would have immediately noticed the hitched up mini skirt and her chest, now in full view.

'No, I'm fine. Sakura, anything else you would like?' he said, eye still on book as he turned a page.

Sakura grinned. _Ha! In your face! _She wanted to yell at the blonde complete with a raspberry but settled for coolly taking her martini off the tray with a dismissive expression. 'No, I'm okay. Thanks for the offer though _Kakashi_.' She sniggered lightly at the expression on the older woman's face at the lack of honorific. 'Okay then,' the waitress tossed Kakashi one last look which he didn't notice, and turned on her heel and left.

Sakura couldn't contain her triumph as she let out a chortle of victory while downing her drink. Kakashi looked up with a bemused expression. 'Now what was that all about? I would have half-expected you to jump at the opportunity to freeload some more drinks.'

'Oh it's nothing; nothing at all.'

Kakashi gave her one last look before returning to his book, leaving Sakura to dwell on her wandering thoughts; which were now trailing back to the curvaceous waitress. Although it pissed her off to no end, Sakura marvelled over how she was easily able to place a seduction in the making with such effortlessness. Sakura wondered if it was the clothes, or makeup or both. She looked over at Kakashi, who had momentarily put down his book to mix his Shochu with some water before taking a gulp through his mask. A sudden stroke of inspiration hit her. Reaching to the side of her couch, Sakura fumbled around in the darkness until she located her small handbag; in it an assortment of items.

'Hey Kakashi-sensei, can you gimme a minute? I kinda have to use to the restroom.'

'Mhmm,' Kakashi managed to get out as he took another swig of his drink 'take as long as you want. I'll be sitting right here.'

Sakura hastily located her desired location and let out a sigh of relief that there were nobody else there. She did an once-over of her own reflection and grimaced. Yes, she had definitely blushed, quite a bit considering the essence of a flush that still tinted her cheeks. Her lower lip was slightly swollen due to all the biting she did to restrain her little gasps and giggles during her… mental simulations. Her mascara and eye shadow were slightly worn from the dancing and sweating and her hair was out of place. She looked down at her clothes, they were pretty, yes, but seductive? Sakura frowned. She had been wearing a glittery top, a pair of slimming black pants and knee length lace-up black boots for the occasion, but they were hardly erotic enough for what she had in mind. She grinned at the thought of the transformation she was prepared to go through as she emptied her small bag of its contents: a tube of mascara, a stick of eyeliner, a palette of eyeshadow, a container of foundation, lip gloss, and nail polish. She scratched her chin in wonder. Where was she going to get the change of clothes she needed? Sakura thought of the waitress and brightened. A nice waitress uniform was all she would need. After hurryingly reapplying her makeup, Sakura rushed out the door of the restroom and sneaked into the one marked 'Employees Only.'

After a period of searching and rummaging, Sakura managed to locate a pristine uniform. She swiftly located a vacant room and changed out of her old clothes save for her boots. She fumbled with the buttons, trying to remember how many the blonde had left unfastened, two- or was it three? Oh well, thought Sakura sheepishly as she left four unbuttoned- the more the merrier right? Then, she turned her attention to the skirt. She stared at it distastefully. As much as she hated to admit, it wouldn't look half as good on her as it did on the stunningly slender blonde. She sighed as she pulled on it, hitching it up an inch so that it was dangerously close to showing her panties. At least she didn't have to wear the apron that the waitress had to. She looked in the mirror.

'Oh my…' Sakura managed to let out. Was that really her? She looked like a woman! A real woman! Well… a slutty one at that, but who cares? Showing a little skin is only fair in the attempt seduction of the copy ninja…

**TBC**

**  
A/N:** Okay. I got carried away describing Kakashi. I really did. But hey, you can't blame me! Who wouldn't leap at an excuse to examine close-ups of _that_ hot specimen? xD This is actually quite long for me. Anyways, I apologize for the rushed closing, but I'll try to get Part II - The Art of Seduction, up as soon as I can! I hope you guys like it! It's my first story up here in _years_, not to mention the only ever M one-shot. I apologize if anyone should find it incompetent or otherwise unskilled.

Please remember to leave a review or comment, and if it's a short essay of constructive criticism… please go easy on me D: Flames, depending on degree of heat, will be considered or deleted.

-xx.Strawberry-Kiss


End file.
